


Put up you dukes, let's get down to it

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boxing Instructor Diego, F/M, First Meet, alternative universe - boxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: You are new to the boxing gym and Diego is your instructor





	1. Chapter 1

Boxing Gyms and you never went hand in hand. Ever. But your best friend Eudora suggested you try this one out and her wife agreed, telling you to see her brother, Diego, he would be able to help. You gave into their suggestions which is how you found yourself here, standing in front of a boxing bag with no idea on how long this torture will go on.

 

“You keep staring at it with that glare and it might up and run.”

 

You heard a voice from behind you and turned, smiling at a person, you assumed to be Diego.

 

“You’re Diego, right?”

 

He nodded.

 

“And you must be Y/N, Dora and Allison’s friend.”

 

You nodded, feeling a slight blush creep over your cheeks.

 

“Good to know.”

 

You watched him move behind the bag, his eyes never leaving yours. A reason for the blush to bloom over your cheeks and outstay their welcome.

 

“Okay, so, first thing about boxing, stance.”

 

He stared at your legs, smiling to himself.

 

“Maybe we will start with the basics, instead.”

 

He moved from the bag to stand behind you, his breath and voice tickled the side of your neck. You freeze at the touch of his hand to your hip.

 

“Easy, Y/N, we just need to get your stance right before you pummel things.”

 

You nodded, finding your throat drier than before you entered.

 

“Hand here, foot there.”

 

With each instruction he gave you, his hands never seemed to leave you. A hand on your hip, a foot nudging the other. His chin rested over your shoulder as he squared you up in front of the bag.

 

“Just like that.”

 

You sighed against him, your back moulded against his chest.

 

“You okay there, Y/N?”

 

You turn in his arms, his eyes dancing with something unknown and a smile dancing on his mouth.

 

“With all that touching, no wonder everyone is begging for you to teach them.”

 

Diego smiled, stepping closer as you took one step back until your back hit the boxing bag.

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

You shook your head, noticing the lack of people left in the gym.

 

“You sure?”

 

He tucked strands of your hair behind your ear.

 

You nodded, biting down on your bottom lip.

 

“You know, I can do that for you if you wanted.”

 

He gestured to the lip biting. You breathed out, finding a small amount of confidence within.

 

“How about,” you stood tall, somehow managing to flip your positions so his back was against the bag, “we pick this back up on the weekend, _if_ you win your fight?”

 

Diego’s eyes went wide as you leant in to kiss his cheek.

 

“Thanks for the lesson Diego.”

 

You picked up your bag and walked out of the gym with a small sway in your hips.


	2. I get right back on my feet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Diego's boxing match, excited for the outcome, if he wins

You entered the Gym in a hurry. Work had run overtime and your boss was in an uncooperative mood. Luck had not been on your side. Were things to change, who knew? All you knew was Eudora and Allison were godsends who saved you a seat in the front row to the match. You sat and before you knew it, your legs were bouncing with nerves and jitters. This match meant a lot to many people, money passing hands still at the box. You didn’t care about betting, you had something much better to look forward to if Diego won. If he was still interested. Hence the nerves.

 

“Calm down, he wants you okay, just breathe.”

 

You nodded at Allison’s words, just hoping that they would seep into you soon enough for you to believe them.

 

“Ladies, Gentlemen and Non-Binary folks alike, welcome to tonight’s match.”

 

You could barely hear the rest of the words from the announcer. The amount of cheers and whistles overpowered the voice and when silence hit, the match had started.

 

You watched in awe at Diego’s control over his body. His timed hits and defence blocks. Everything about him made you curious as to what and why he got into boxing in the first place. Something you hope to find out more about.

 

Diego held his own during the match, you found yourself cheering along. One hit of the opponents knocked him down. You stood, your heart pounding against your chest as you yelled.

 

“C’mon Diego, get back up, finish him.”  


Diego, in all his focus, threw you a wink before flicking himself off the ground and his opponent onto the ground with a loud thud. He held him there for the time necessary before the ref called the game.

 

_Diego wins!_

 

You heart calms as nerves, once again, set in. All the what ifs that floated into your mind had sunk in, etching themselves into your nerves, setting them on fire as you watched Diego make his way through all his fans towards yourself.

 

“You came.”

 

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak as of yet.

 

“I’m glad,” he took a step forward, “really glad.”

 

For the moment, it felt just like the two of you. Everyone else faded into the background.

 

“Me too.”

 

You managed to get out, your hands coming to rest on his shoulders.

 

“Now who is wanting to touch who?”

 

He joked, you went to move your hands back but he held them there, moving them around his neck before his own hands rested on your hips.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

He lent in, stopping just shy of your lips.

 

“I would really like to kiss you now.”

 

Your lips answered for you. He kissed back like he fought, strong, dominate and in control. You found yourself happy to follow his lead until the sounds of wolf whistles broke you apart.

 

You blushed at the people around you. Diego didn’t seem to mind, his eyes not leaving you.

 

He gripped your hand, kissing the top of it before he led you through the dispersing crowd towards the back.

 

“I live back here, do you mind wanting for me to change?”

 

You shook your head smiling, finding yourself willing to do anything for the man in front of you. Anything just to get those small soft shy smiles.


End file.
